1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to semiconductor light-emitting devices, and more specifically to processing a semiconductor light-emitting device for mounting.
2. Description of Related Art
Semiconductor light-emitting devices such as light-emitting devices (LED's) provide efficient sources of light and are more robust than incandescent light bulbs and fluorescent tubes. Advancements in LED technology and processing have facilitated the use of such devices as replacements for traditional lighting sources in commercial and residential lighting applications, for example.
LED's may be encapsulated using various materials that may enhance the light output and/or protect the device. Such materials may improve electrical isolation between contacts, heat transfer to a sub-mount, mechanical mounting reliability, and/or improved coupling of light from the device.
There remains a need for improved processes for encapsulating light-emitting devices.